Listen to the wind
by X5 - 452
Summary: A sequel to my first Pocahontas story Just Around the River... This story is about John Smith's losses and how he copes when the women he loves is a ghost...


John Smith, the Governor of Jamestown, Virginia, stared out across the clear blue ocean as he had done hundreds of times since Pocahontas had returned to her homeland in such a tragic way. _This life is so unfair_, he thought miserably, _just when we were united once more, we are separated again_. Feeling restless he wandered back to his fancy townhouse but the beauty of the house held no pleasure for him. The world never did anymore, not since Pocahontas' death. It had been one long year since her death and John felt as empty now as he did then. It rained the day they buried her alone under the cold earth. John remembered standing there, the rain dripping down his face but he barely noticed. Her people had performed a traditional dance to help Pocahontas' soul to the next world and as they laid her to rest John could have sworn he felt Pocahontas' breath on his neck. Whenever it rained John always felt that sinking feeling in his stomach. It felt like they were burying her all over again. Nakoma, Pocahontas' best friend and translator between the new comers and her people came to speak to him after the ceremony. Strange they both loved Pocahontas dearly yet they knew each other very little. She had placed something in his hand and looking down John had frozen with a reverence as he gazed on the blue necklace. The necklace had belonged to Pocahontas' mother, she had loved that necklace. 

_She would have wanted you to have it_, Nakoma told him smiling fondly through her tears, _she told me to tell you to listen to the wind, are you listening John?_

_Are you listening John?_

John shook his head trying to get the sound of Nakoma's concerned voice out of his head. No, he wasn't listening to the wind anymore, without Pocahontas beside him he didn't have the heart or the inspiration. John's gaze came to rest on the half empty bottle of rum on the table. How much had he drunk tonight? He couldn't remember, everything was a blur. Grabbing the bottle John stumbled out of his house and out of the town that was growing steadily by the day. They were colonising this new world and John was at the head of it while Nakoma stood with her people assisting them along. He didn't know where he was going but he managed to trudge up a cliff and stopped short on seeing a lithe, tanned creature standing on the edge of the cliff staring up at the moon. The creature turned and John dropped his bottle squinting. 

"Pocahontas?" he called in disbelief falling to his knees and the figure frowned looking concerned.

"John Smith, how much have you been drinking?" Nakoma scolded him coming to kneel in front of him and John swayed slightly where he knelt.

"Only a little," he said trying to stand up but failing miserably he sunk back down to earth.

"Okay, maybe I drank a little too much," John, admitted sheepishly and Nakoma shook her head at him.

"Oh John, what are you doing to yourself?" Nakoma breathed gently taking his head in her hands and forcing him to look into her wide brown eyes. Her eyes; she reminded him of Pocahontas. She is worried, why does she worry about me? John wondered absently loosing his balance and lying on the ground ready to pass out.

"Nakoma," John whispered softly opening his eyes to look up at her angelic face.

"Yes John?" she replied kindly smiling down at him and John felt his eyes begin to water.

"When will the pain go away?" John asked softly and Nakoma gently pressed her fingertips to the worry lines on his forehead.

"When you let it John, when you let it."

When John awoke he found himself strangely enough not in his own bed but in a long house covered in furs. His head was pounding as he sat up and looked around the room disorientated. How did I get here? He wondered hazily and saw movement at the door as Nakoma entered, carrying a jug. 

"Does your head ache?" she asked him a hint of teasing in her tone as she smiled and John grimaced.

"A lot," he admitted and Nakoma poured a blue liquid into a cup holding it out to him. John took it hesitantly and took a whiff. He nearly choked on the smell and Nakoma laughed.

"Chief Powhatan made the brew for you himself," Nakoma told him between laughs and John made a face at her but downed the whole cup before lying back on the furs.

"Did you drag me all the way back here?" John wanted to know and Nakoma shook her head.

"Kocoum's younger brother Kouma and my brother Nawatan came to find me and carried you here, you are in my long house," Nakoma added with a blush and John sighed a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour last night," he apologised and Nakoma frowned at him.

"John, we grieve for her in our own ways but we have moved on, perhaps it is time you let her go too," Nakoma suggested softly but John shook his head ignoring his pounding head.

"I can't let her go Nakoma," John said firmly and Nakoma sighed shaking her head at him.

"You cant'? Or you won't?" she asked and John stared at her. Nakoma stood up walking to the doorway but she stopped to turn and speak to him.

"Pocahontas was a free spirit and she lives now with the wind but you can't make the wind stay forever, it comes and goes, it would be wrong to try and hold back the wind," Nakoma said softly turning her head to the side as she smiled at him, "listen to the wind, but don't hold it back, let it go."

John tried to concentrate on the letter before him but all he kept seeing was Nakoma's smiling face and her words. _Listen to the wind, but don't hold it back, let it go_. Was Nakoma right? Was it his time to let Pocahontas go?

John pushed away the letter in frustration running a hand through his golden blonde hair when another letter caught his eye. A gold envelope with his name scrawled beautifully on the front. He sliced open the envelope and pulled out the gold-rimmed invitation. 

                        You are cordially invited to the wedding of:

                                                John Rolfe

                                                     And

                                           Marianne Dumas

John stared blankly at the names. So Rolfe had moved on. He was getting married. John dropped the invitation and got t his feet. Ignoring the whole world Johan raced out of his study and up to the cliff where he had found Nakoma the night before. Standing at the edge John turned his head to the sky opening his heart.

"Pocahontas!" he screamed and John felt a soft breeze around him.

_John I told you I would always be with you_, Pocahontas' voice echoed through his head.

"I can't go on, not without you," John said falling to his knees.

_John, you are not alone, you have people you can put your faith in, trust in them, trust in her, she will take care of you_, Pocahontas told him and John frowned at her words.

"Who?" he cried out but he felt the wind dying down, "Who?"

"Is she talking to you too? I come up here to speak with her," Nakoma asked as she came up behind him and John just knelt there staring off the cliff.

"I know I have to let her go but I don't know how," John said bowing his head and Nakoma crouched beside him slowly.

"You have to free you mind, your soul and spirit, be free John Smith," Nakoma whispered placing a hand on his arm and John turned his head to looked at her confused.

"How?" he asked and Nakoma grinned pulling him reluctantly to his feet.

"The way I freed mine, by facing one of my fears," Nakoma flashed him a carefree smile before she ran and took a swan dive off the cliff.

"Nakoma!" John cried out worried for her as he looked off the cliff and saw Nakoma surface and wave up at him.

"Come John Smith," she called and John took a deep breath before following her off the cliff.

Moments later he surfaced never having felt so exhilarated and Nakoma's smiling face told him she felt the same.

"If I had not met Pocahontas, never would I have found the courage to do such a thing," Nakoma explained and John felt enlightened.

"If I had never known her I would never have seen the beauty of nature," John realised with joy grabbing Nakoma's arm and pulling her with him to the edge of the lake. Still soaking wet he climbed out then offered his hand to Nakoma who took his hand blushing. No releasing her hand John started walking and Nakoma frowned.

"Where are we going?" Nakoma asked and John smiled at the memory of the place.

"I am going to face my fears and visit the place Pocahontas showed me that changed my view of the world and of myself," John told her and Nakoma felt proud that John wanted to share this moment with her. As Nakoma had no idea where John was going she allowed him to lead her and after passing through a waterfall and vines Nakoma was stunned by the sight of an old willow tree. John crept towards the tree and fell to his knees on one of the roots obviously waiting.

"John what are you doing?" Nakoma asked and John gestured for her to be quiet.

"Come kneel beside me and listen," John invited and Nakoma did as she was told a little confused but willing to trust in John's words.

"Grandmother willow," John breathed and his eyes glazed as he watched the tree change into the face of an old lady.

"I had hoped you would return," Grandmother willow said to John who smiled but Nakoma didn't hear Grandmother willow's words, she merely stared at John who looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I came back to be free, to take the burden of sorrow from my shoulders," John said bowing his head and Grandmother willow reached out a branch to tilt John's head in Nakoma's direction.

"Has the burden not already been lifted by the one who kneels so trustingly beside you?" Grandmother willow asked and John stared at Nakoma's beautiful tanned face. She had helped him without hesitation, she had taught him to remember what was important, could it be that Nakoma was the one Pocahontas had been telling him about? Grandmother willow looked over at Nakoma who was gazing dreamily at John admiration for the man shining in her eyes.

"Tell me child, do you care for this man?" Grandmother willow asked sweetly of Nakoma who looked up at the tree in alarm that back to John, eyes wide.

"John, the tree is talking to me," Nakoma whispered as Grandmother willow chuckled and John leant over to Nakoma making her face the tree.

"So talk back," John encouraged and unafraid Nakoma smiled.

"I do care for him," Nakoma admitted blushing deeply not looking at John as she added, "but he loves another."

Grandmother willow looked questioningly at John who sighed.

"I have been in love with a ghost this past year," John told her and Grandmother willow tutted at him disapprovingly.

"Maybe now is the time you are to move on," Grandmother willow suggested and John turned to look at Nakoma feeling that Grandmother willow was right.

"I know it is my time to move on," John said surely and hesitantly Nakoma turned to look at him.

Ever so slowly John leant in to close the gap between them and he pressed his lips to hers gently. When they pulled apart Nakoma was flushed with happiness and John felt as though the world once again held meaning for him.

"Go now my children, there is nothing to keep you apart, be happy," Grandmother willow said joyfully and clasping hands John and Nakoma left the grove together.

Grandmother willow sensed a change in the wind and looked sympathetic.

"Does it pain you to let him go to another?" Grandmother willow asked and Pocahontas' spirit appeared beside the tree.

"No, finally he will be happy, it is what he deserves," Pocahontas said gently hugging Grandmother willow who covered the spirit with her branches.

"We all deserve to be happy Pocahontas," Grandmother willow reminded her and Pocahontas smiled.

"I am happy Grandmother willow, I am."

John and Nakoma stood once more on a cliff together, this time John with his arms wrapped around her enlarged waist, his hands resting affectionately pressed on her protruding belly feeling the little kicks every so often. Nakoma reached around with her small hands to take his and John kissed her cheek lovingly.

"If I have never known Pocahontas I would never have met you," John whispered kissing her cheek again, " but now I have you, I cannot imagine a life without you."

"Nor could I John," Nakoma assured him turning her head so their lips could meet and when they pulled away they were staring soulfully into each others eyes.

A cool breeze flew by and bother of them heard Pocahontas' voice surround them with her deep love for the both of them.

_Do you still wait for me dream giver?_

_Just around the river…bend._


End file.
